fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peanuts Wright: Ace Attorney
Peanuts Wright: Ace Attorney is a video game that crosses together the gameplay of Capcom's Ace Attorney series with Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts comic strip. Following a series of incidents around the schoolyard, Miss Othmar enacts a Class Trial system, in which all incidents must be solved as if in a real court. Linus van Pelt quickly takes up role as the class' defence attorney, and Charlie Brown decides to assist him. Linus' older sister, Lucy, is the first to declare herself a prosecutor, hence their opposition and the main antagonist of the game. Gameplay Like other games in the Ace Attorney series, there are two segments of gameplay: investigation and trials. During the investigation segments, Charlie Brown and Linus van Pelt are able to investigate items in a style of point-and-click segments, with the player having to tap on a variety of different items on the screen in order for them to investigate them. During these segments, they must locate pieces of evidence and also speak with other characters in order to receive their testimonies, all of which they must then use during the trial segments. Trials are relatively simple puzzle segments. Characters will converse and pose questions to one another; as the player is controlling Charlie Brown, they must answer any questions directed at him. They must also present evidence and cross-examine witnesses in order to uncover the truth behind the certain cases. Story You're a Turnabout, Charlie Brown! After the introduction of the school's new Class Trial system, Frieda comes to Linus and Charlie with their first case: being blamed for stealing Schroeder's sheet music. Listening to her account of the situation, Linus and Charlie quickly decide that she is innocent due to her alibi of practising in the music room with Violet, and decide to check her alibi with her. After they investigate the music room, the two enter the gymnasium and find the missing sheet music alongside a can of Frieda's hairspray. Returning to the classroom, they interrogate Frieda who mentions that she had been missing that can of hairspray for a week, and the two come to the conclusion that they must have been stolen by the same person. Frieda also gives them a list of the other students who use the same hairspray: Violet Gray, Sally Brown, and Patty. The two decide to investigate Violet and Patty, with Charlie believing his sister to be innocent. After they speak to the two girls, they are summoned to the classroom for their first Class Trial. Using the evidence they had found, they quickly manage to get Frieda declared innocent, much to Lucy's dismay. Violet and Patty are also summoned to testify, as is Franklin, who supposedly witnessed the event. While Violet and Patty provide very little useful information - only getting some already-established facts wrong in their testimonies - Franklin provides some insight into the investigation: that he saw a shorter student running away from the Music Room with papers in hand, and that they were wearing a dress. With this new information, Charlie reluctantly has his sister come up to testify, and Linus is quickly able to get a confession out of her: that she stole Schroeder's sheet music to appear as a hero to Lucy, and get her to set up a date between her and Linus. With her confession in hand, Peppermint Patty and Marcie report the results of the trial to Miss Othmar, who sentences Sally to a week of detention for punishment. I Didn't Fly It, Charlie Brown! Shortly after their first case, Rerun van Pelt comes to his older brother with Linus and Charlie's next case: his brand-new kite has been eaten by the Kite-Eating Tree and he didn't fly it. Believing that someone had stolen it and flown it into the Tree, Linus and Charlie decide to investigate the issue, as Lucy has immediately declared Rerun guilty. He tells them about how he lent the kite to the little pigtailed girl he sits next to in class. Linus quickly deduces that she must be the one who flew the kite into the tree, and goes to question her. She tells Linus and Charlie that she never got to fly the tree, because it started raining after it was lent to her, but couldn't find it the next day when it was sunny. We've Been Sabotaged, Charlie Brown! He's Gone Missing, Charlie Brown! Characters Main Characters * Charlie Brown - The main protagonist, whom the player controls. Charlie is Linus' best friend, and as such decided to assist him in playing the role of defence attorney in the new Class Trial system. Despite being Linus' assistant, he is the one who ends up doing most of the work during the trials. * Linus van Pelt - The secondary protagonist. Linus is a very intelligent child who quickly decides to become a defence attorney. Despite his intelligence, most of his peers can not take him seriously, as he always carries around a long blue blanket and continually believes in the existence of fictional beings such as The Great Pumpkin and the Easter Beagle. * Snoopy - Charlie Brown's extremely intelligent (and comical) human-like beagle. Snoopy often unintentionally hinders Charlie and Linus in his attempts to assist him, and eventually he and the Beagle Scouts begin to investigate the same mysteries as Charlie and Linus under the guise of detectives. ** Joe Cool - Snoopy's alter ego, which he uses to blend in to situations and locations where dogs would not be welcome. Using this disguise, Snoopy is sometimes able to participate in trials. * Lucy van Pelt - Linus' older sister, who acts as a bully towards him and Charlie Brown. As she does not particularly care much for either of them, she decides to oppose them as the prosecution the second they decide to act as the defence. * Peppermint Patty - Peppermint Patty acts as the judge to the Class Trials, though she does a rather poor job, constantly needing her friend Marcie to assist her. She has a tendency to get bored easily, and thus will shift the topic of discussion around quickly; it was this trait that others decided would make her a good judge for the Class Trial system. * Marcie - Marcie is Peppermint Patty's best friend and assistant. Though Patty acts as the judge for the Class Trials, Marcie must constantly keep her awake or remind her to do certain things. Minor Characters * Freida - Freida primarily cares about her naturally curly red hair, to so much of an extent that she would try and force the subject into any conversation. She is the first client of Linus and Charlie Brown, who was blamed for stealing Schroeder's sheet music. * Schroeder - Schroeder is a boy with a love of classical music, who is very talented at playing a toy piano. Lucy has an obsessive crush on him, which he does not reciprocate. * Violet Gray - Violet has an odd relationship with Charlie Brown, sometimes conversing normally with him or abusing him in ways that make her seem more a bully than Lucy. She is a witness in the first case. * Patty - Patty is a friend of Violet's, with whom she is often seen with. She is a witness in the first case. * Franklin - Franklin is one of Charlie Brown's few friends; an African-American whose father was a soldier in the Vietnam War. He is a kind boy, and one of the few people who actually acknowledges the insanity in Charlie Brown's neighbourhood. He is a witness in the first case. * Sally Brown - Charlie Brown's younger sister who was a huge crush on her "Sweet Babboo" Linus. Though she is dependant on her big brother, she does not respect him much due to his misfortune. She is the perpetrator of the first case. Category:Crossover Games